<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Fucked By A Darkin by mrblackhaironthestreet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868336">To Be Fucked By A Darkin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrblackhaironthestreet/pseuds/mrblackhaironthestreet'>mrblackhaironthestreet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Mind Reading, S&amp;M, Threats of Violence, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrblackhaironthestreet/pseuds/mrblackhaironthestreet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Kayn shouldn't dream of being fucked by a darkin when that specific darkin happens to be watching his dreams. Or maybe he should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shieda Kayn/Rhaast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Fucked By A Darkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will probably be a one-shot but if you want me to continue this or make more Kayn x Rhaast content feel free to leave a comment! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please. Please use my fuckhole however you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really want me,” he put his foot on the boy’s cock, “that,” he pushed down more, “bad,” and more, “huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn let out a whimper and looked away, ashamed as he only got harder from the rough treatment, “please. More.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaast gave a deep chuckle, stepping down extra hard, earning a moan of pain and excitement from Kayn. He could almost swear he came a little from the feeling. He was lifted easily by the throat in Rhaast’s clawed hand, being choked without mercy. “What a perverted whore,” was the last thing Kayn heard before blacking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke with a start. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>everloving fuck</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> was that??? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kayn looked down and, sure enough, his cock was dripping arousal and staining his pajama pants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck fuck fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kayn was very glad he woke up early every morning, he want to go take a cold shower before Rhaast awoke within his scythe. He frustratedly threw his pants aside and went to go get in the shower, turning it as cold as it goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the water cascaded down from the cheap shower head, Kayn felt the unpleasant cold chill him through to the bone, making his arousal finally wear out. He took his long hair out of its braid and began to wash it through gently, giving himself a nice distraction and a fresh feeling for the day that would increase his already limitless confidence during training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn stepped out of the shower and shook his hair out like a dog, grinning at himself in the mirror. Today he would be the best, as he always was. He decided that a towel wouldn’t hurt either, and piled his hair up with one to dry as he walked out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering back into his room, Kayn made his way to his closet and selected a clean pair of pants. As he grabbed it, he accidentally brushed against the scythe. Against Rhaast, more or less. Through the contact, Rhaast was able to simulate contact with Kayn, the more mental guard he had down, the more contact Rhaast was able to make. Rhaast tapped Kayn on the shoulder and he whirled around to face the scythe. Rhaast gave a chuckle, “you’re quite well-endowed, Kayn.” The statement caught Kayn off-guard, and he felt Rhaast’s form circle around him in a mist-like way. Not quite physically there, yet, but Kayn knew he could be if he wasn’t more careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he replied curtly, turning away from the scythe to put on his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaast lightly tapped him on the butt, still not there enough to do anything more. Kayn turned around again, “what. Do. You. Want.” He was unable to hide the redness of blush on his face but he didn’t care to hide it. He was frustrated, frustrated with himself for the dream he had and frustrated with Rhaast for teasing him and messing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Kayn could practically hear the smirk dripping from Rhaast’s voice, “when you are asleep, your mind is unguarded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn felt himself get angrier, more riled up. Somehow even, in the depths of his psyche, excited. “What the fuck’s that got to do with anything?” He grabbed the scythe hard as if to make a point, “I’m not fucking scared of you, darkin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Rhaast replied coolly, “and you revel in the feeling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn was still gripping the scythe, his hand shaking, “what do you know about me? You know nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know many things, Kayn,” Rhaast touched his claws to Kayn’s neck, right where his racing pulse was, “I can see into your dreams.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn’s resolve began to crumble, “you’re- you’re lying,” he said weakly. But he knew Rhaast wasn’t lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m lying?” Rhaast asked, running his claws down Kayn’s neck and collarbone, “about how you begged me so desperately to fuck you?” Kayn wanted to cry, from the intensity of the shame and the excitement all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lyi--” Kayn was cut off by Rhaast gripping his throat tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn felt Rhaast’s hot breath by his ear, “if anyone’s lying here, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn could do nothing but whimper and hold back tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to hurt you, you </span>
  <b>
    <em>need </em>
  </b>
  <span>me to hurt you. To humiliate and destroy you,” Rhaast finally let go of Kayn’s neck and ran his claws all over Kayn’s torso, drawing blood whenever he decided to press down some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn’s cock was hard as rock. How lucky that he hadn’t finished putting on his pants before this happened, otherwise he’d need to explain how he somehow needed to put two pairs of pants in the laundry in a single day. “Why are you doing this, Rhaast?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaast brought one of his claws up to Kayn’s mouth, prying it open and threateningly putting Kayn’s tongue between two of his sharp claws, the message was clear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can render you unable to speak if I so desired. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m doing this,” Rhaast withdrew his fingers from Kayn’s mouth, “because I love seeing you so absolutely weak. Especially to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn had no reply to that. With every one of Rhaast’s rough movements in exploring Kayn’s body, he felt his mind go blanker and blanker, and his cock grow harder and harder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At this rate I might cum untouched, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kayn thought to himself as he let out moans and whines. “I can hear your thoughts, boy.” Kayn needed Rhaast more and more with every bit of control Rhaast held over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. Please use my fuckhole however you like,” he finally said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaast made a sound similar to a purr but it was deep and almost threatening, “my pleasure.” Rhaast ran the palms of his hands over Kayn’s cock, collecting the copious amounts of pre-cum. “By the way, whore,” Kayn’s cock twitched at the title, “you don’t cum until I do. Or I will slash you to bits.” The threat only made it harder for Kayn not to cum but he nodded weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaast used the pre-cum he had collected from Kayn as lube and, without warning, pushed into Kayn’s tight hole. Kayn almost screamed from the pain, the size of Rhaast’s cock felt like it would break him. Tears fell from Kayn’s eyes, and Rhaast mockingly laughed at him, “you’re such a mess for me,” he pulled his monstrous cock back and thrust into Kayn with much force, making Kayn cry and whimper more, “I love the sound of your pain.” Rhaast continued to thrust into Kayn, back and forth, back and forth. The pain was almost unbearable and all the same with the pleasure. Rhaast’s cock abused Kayn’s prostate over and over, it felt as if his mind and body would shatter, so delicate under the power of a beast like Rhaast. With one final thrust, Rhaast filled Kayn’s insides with his thick, hot cum. Kayn came from the feeling of it, letting out a pathetic cry as he did. As Rhaast pulled out of him, his cum dripped out of Kayn’s ass, down his thighs, to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn knew he would never again know such intense pleasure from any human. So that’s what it was like to be fucked by a darkin. To be fucked by Rhaast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a perverted whore.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>